3 from Hell
|budget = $3 million|gross = $1,809,226}} 3 from Hell is a 2019 American horror film written and directed by Rob Zombie. Plot The film opens with several news reports covering the events of the prior film. Through the reports, it is revealed that Baby, Otis, and Captain Spaulding miraculously survived their shootout with the police and that they will be tried for their crimes. The trial is widely covered nationwide and becomes a cause célèbre, resulting in the organization of protests that insist the trio's innocence. Numerous fanatics also adopt the chant 'Free the Three', claiming that their crimes were committed as a means to fight against the system. Despite this, all three are found guilty and sentenced to life in prison. In addition to the final verdict, Captain Spaulding is executed via lethal injection, however, Otis is reunited with his half-brother, Winslow Foxworth "Foxy" Coltrane. The two manage to escape from the jail while doing outside prison work and, in the process, kill Rondo, who was arrested after the end of the previous film as well and sent to the very same prison. Meanwhile, Baby unsuccessfully seeks parole, as her mental state has further deteriorated since her incarceration. Once free, Otis and Foxy begin planning to free Baby from prison. To accomplish this, they kidnap the family and friends of the prison's warden, Virgil Dallas Harper. Otis and Foxy demand that Harper help Baby sneak out of prison or they will murder everyone they hold hostage. Harper follows their commands and sneaks Baby out of prison by disguising her as a guard. However, once Baby is freed, Otis and Foxy decide to eliminate the loose ends and kill all the hostages, as well as Harper. Now united, the three are undecided as to what to do next but eventually decide to flee to Mexico, a decision that is made more pressing due to the growing instability of Baby. Otis, Baby, and Foxy manage to successfully cross the border and flee to a small town in Mexico that is celebrating the Day of the Dead and hole up in the town's lone hotel. They briefly worry about being recognized but dismiss these concerns, unaware that the hotel's owner has in fact recognized them and has alerted Rondo's son, Aquarius, to their location. The owner keeps them occupied with both the celebration and local prostitutes, while Aquarius heads out to the location with several henchmen in tow. The following morning, Baby bonds with a local worker, Sebastian, who notices Aquarius's arrival. He warns Baby of the danger before running to warn Otis, just as Aquarius's men break into the whorehouse. Otis and Sebastian hold off the attackers until Foxy arrives and rescues them both. Otis separates from them, managing to successfully find the hotel owner and kill him. During this time, Baby manages to kill several of Aquarius's men using a bow and arrow set she took from Harper's house. Eventually, Foxy and Baby are outmatched by Aquarius and taken prisoner. During this, Sebastian is shot and left for dead. Aquarius and his remaining goons use Baby and Foxy to draw Otis out into the open. Otis appears, and squares off against one of Aquarius's men in a knife fight while Sebastian, still alive despite his wound, sneaks up and silently frees both Foxy and Baby. This enrages Aquarius, distracting his man in the knife fight and allowing Otis to gain the upper hand. He, Baby, and Foxy manage to overpower Aquarius, however Sebastian is shot and killed in the process. The film ends with the trio immolating Aquarius before walking off into the Mexican town. Category:2019 films Category:2010s horror films Category:Horror films Category:2010s films Category:Films Category:2019 horror films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:American horror films Category:2010s American horror films Category:American independent films Category:Films directed by Rob Zombie Category:Saban Entertainment films Category:Films with screenplays by Rob Zombie Category:Films set in Mexico